Pressure Rising
by summerblossom65
Summary: *The pain in Sam's skull began to rise, as he fought to free his hands from their binding. The water was rising fast and would soon fill the chamber, sealing his fate.*


*Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, and I never will.* *Sorry guys, had to repost it in full, because I am moving soon and won't be able to post regular updates.*

The day had started off normal, well as normal as you can get as Winchesters. They got a call from Bobby about a possible hunt in a town nearby and jumped right on it. They would be hunting Sirens, and would need to stock up on supplies in case one got ahold of either of the boys. Of course on the car ride there, they argued over calling them Sirens or Mermaids. The argument ended when Cas suddenly showed up in the back seat warning them not to go.

Dean started and nearly ran the car off the road. "Dammit Cas don't just zap in here like that," he yelled. "I could've killed somebody!" "Sorry Dean, but this is too dangerous for the both of you." Cas said, eyeing him up to judge his reaction. "Cas it's just a Siren I think we'll be fine," he said. "But if you're that worried, just come with us." "I really do not suggest you go Dean, this could end in you losing your lives."

Dean smirked, "So can't all the rest of our hunts Cas, we live for danger. Isn't that right Sammy?" "Yea, right," Sam mumbled, not really paying much attention. He had a bad feeling about this case all of a sudden. Being the stubborn brother he was, he wasn't going to tell Dean that he felt bad about this case. Dean would call him a sissy and he was _so_ not in the mood for that.

"Maybe we should listen to Cas, at least be more careful. You know we have a track record of getting hurt on hunts." Sam said nonchalant, trying not to add suspicion. "Whatever Sammy." Dean was done talking about getting hurt. It was just a stupid Siren after all. How much harm could it cause?

 **SPN**

Dean pulled the Impala up to the town entrance with wary caution. The town looked abandoned. "Sam double check the map, are you sure this is the right place?" Sam pulled out the map and looked it over. "Yea Dean," Sam replied, slightly annoyed. "This is the right place." Dean drove in and pulled up to what appeared to be a bar. "Looks like you won't be getting any hot chicks tonight Dean," Sam called with a laugh, as they climbed out of the Impala.

Dean glared at the younger hunter as he walked up to the door and cupped his hands around his face to peer in. "Looks like this town is completely abandoned, there's no one in the bar." They turned away and headed up the road into town on foot, calling for Cas to join them. The group made their way to the Sheriff's office, hoping to find out what was going on in town. Dean pulled on the door out front and it opened with a high-pitched grating sound.

"Hello, anyone here?" He called but received no response. "Where the hell is everyone? It's only been 2 days since the first attack, there's no way the town could be wiped out this fast." Sam walked into the building, gun raised, and began to search each room.

Dean kept watch in case someone appeared outside, and Castiel was gone with the sound of wings flapping. He assumed he was checking out the rest of the town but really he had gone to talk with Sam, as he had prayed to the angel. "Cas why did you warn us not to go, what's going on?" Castiel could see the hint of fear in the man's eyes and decided he had to come clean. "Look Sam I-"

"No, look...I know Dean thinks you're just overreacting but you looked genuinely concerned when he just brushed it off." "I was going to tell you anyways, but alright." Cas said gently, not wanting to upset or scare the man anymore than he already had. "I have reason to believe you won't make it back from this case alive. The angels have warned me that I mustn't let you go on this hunt."

Sam started, paling at the thought. "What-...what happens? I mean whatever happens can be prevented, right?" Cas dropped his eyes, unable to make direct eye contact. "While highly unlikely, it can be prevented. You need to stay with Dean no matter what happens. If you leave his side you will be vulnerable to the Siren."

Sam nodded, slowly regaining his color and finished checking the building. "It's empty!" He called walking back towards Dean. "Wtf, where is everyone?" The younger Winchester shrugged and walked past Dean to get outside. He needed to think, he had to find a way to get out of the hunt without Dean getting worried.

The older hunter walked back out followed by Castiel and they all sat on a nearby bench to make a plan of what to do next. Sam's mind was miles away and when Dean jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow, he started. "Wha-? Oh sorry just thinking. Any ideas?" "Yea Cas and I are gonna go check out the rest of the town, why don't you head down to the lake and see what you can find."

"Yea I can do that. Meet back here in an hour?" "Alright sounds good Sammy. And Sam?" "Yea?" "Be careful. I don't need to carry your tall ass back to the Impala." "Oh shut up i'll be fine." And with that, the brothers parted ways. If only Dean had known just how sorry he would be.

 **SPN**

'Shit.' Sam thought as he headed towards the lake. 'Cas warned me to stay with Dean and here I am heading right into danger.' He was very wary as he approached the edge of the lake, staying back about 15 feet. "Hello? Anyone here?" He called out trying to make his presence known to anyone that may be around. He got no response but just as he turned away from the lake he saw scuff marks and a large indent, roughly human-sized, leading up to the water's edge.

'No.' He thought, 'I am not going to go over there without Dean.' But even as the thought passed his mind, he was walking to the water's edge. 10 feet away now and Sam was starting to panic. He knew Sirens took their victims by luring them to the water, and then drowning them. 5 feet now and Sam did the only thing he could think as his legs took him closer and closer to the water. He prayed to Cas and just hoped that he would find him before it was too late.

 **SPN**

"Alright Cas did you see anyone around?" "I don't understand what you mean Dean, I have been with you the whole time." Dean gave him a look that said 'You idiot' and continued. "Dude you zapped off there for a while back at the Sheriff's office."Castiel looked guilty and, was that fear Dean saw? It was gone within a second and he just assumed he imagined it.

"Oh, no I went up to Heaven for um...further instruction on how to assist with this case." Dean didn't buy a word of it but if Cas was lying it must have been a good reason and he decided not to press him. "Ok. Well can you speed this up a little, take a look around see if there's anything you can find to help us out?" "Yes I can do that." And with that he was gone, and Dean was alone with just the faint sound of water crashing.

Once Castiel left, Dean walked back to the Impala and considered driving around town to look for anything that might explain the absence of people. He had just started the engine when Cas appeared with the sound of flapping. "Dammit Cas what did I tell you?" "Yes Dean warn you first, sorry but i've found something you must see." And with that he reached his arm out to touch Dean's shoulder but he shrugged the angel off. "No, Cas let's just walk." With that they climbed out of the car and the older hunter followed Castiel as he headed off towards the other side of town.

They had gotten about halfway there when Castiel suddenly turned and grabbed Dean's shoulder roughly, zapping them to the lakeside. "What the hell Cas? I told you to warn me first. What are we doing- wait...Where's Sammy?" "I told you not to go on this hunt because of this. The angels warned me that something was going to happen to Sam and that I had to protect him at all costs." Dean paled, and began to shake. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this Cas?" The angel dropped his eyes, to stare at the hunter's feet.

"I am sorry. I should have told you but I assumed you would keep him close to you. I just heard his prayer begging for help but I can't find him because he has stopped praying and he was cut off before I could track him." "Cas what the hell man! You've got to tell me this stuff. Now Sam's missing and…" Dean trailed off not wanting, no _refusing_ to believe that his brother was anything more than missing. "Come on, we've got to find him and fast."

 **SPN**

Sam woke with a start as everything came flooding back to him, much like the water pooled around his legs. "What the- oh fuck that's cold." He tried to stand but his hands were tied to a pole behind him with a thick rope. He tried to see if he could get to his knife, but it wasn't in his pocket where it should've been. Someone had tied him up and taken any means for escape he might have had.

"Shit!" Sam was nervous. No, downright _scared_ because the water level was rising and he had no way of getting Dean's help. He shifted around until he was kneeling, the water level already climbing above his knees. His brother needed to hurry, or he would surely drown. 'No,' he thought, 'I'm not going to drown, they'll find me.' But even as he thought that, fear settled deep into the pit of his stomach.

 **SPN**

"Cas come on where might your signal get cut off? You've gotta help me out here I don't know how your angel mojo works." Dean was beyond scared, but there was no way he would admit that. Not even to Cas. The angel tried to think where his angelic powers might not reach. "Possibly underground. If someone is far enough down, not even I can reach them." They spotted a few wells around the water, and realized the tide was coming in. "Omg….SAMMY!"

They raced down to the first well they saw and Dean started prying the stone off the top of it. "Cas this is taking too long, move onto the next one. We have to get Sammy out before the tide comes in all the way!" The angel obediently went to go pry the next cover off. There were only 4 wells, but the tide was coming in faster than they could get them open.

"Cas we need to speed this up, can't you just zap in there and see which one he's in?" "No, they are all warded against angels." "What the fuck man, when I find out what did this, I am murdering them." Castiel lifted his top off, and glanced down. "Nothing here, but the water is at least 4 feet high. If Sam is standing he should be fine but if they tied him down…" He trailed off, not wanting to upset Dean more.

 **SPN**

Sam was starting to panic as the water climbed steadily up his chest, inching closer to his face as time went on. His head was as high above the water as it could get and he was terrified. "DEAN! CAS! HELP, I'M DOWN HERE!" He knew screaming would do him no good, but it felt good to do something. He stopped yelling as he heard a loud crash off to the left from outside. He began screaming with renewed vigor. "DEAN, CAS DOWN HERE!" He only hoped they would find him before it was too late.

Dean had just gotten the top off his first well when he heard it. It sounded like someone yelling his name and he silenced Castiel to make sure. "Dean it's Sam. He's in here." He said as he gestured towards the untouched well and raced over to it. The men used all their strength to pry the top off the well and while they were lifting it Dean screamed in to his brother. "I'M HERE SAM, JUST HOLD ON!"

The water was just climbing over the bottom of his lips when he heard Dean yelling. 'Just hold on,' he told himself. 'Hold on, Dean's coming." "SAMMY, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" "DE-" He spluttered as water filled his mouth and he spit it back out, breathing harshly through his nose as the water raised over his lips.

Suddenly there was light and Sam had to squint as the top of the well was lifted. "Sam, can you hear me?" He saw Dean leaning over the well and smiled as he took the biggest breath he could, the water closing over his nose as his mind told him 'Your last breath.' He pushed the thought from his mind as he remembered what their father had taught them many years ago.

John Winchester had taught them on a hunt years ago when Sam as still a boy, that if they ever have a monster who strangles them or they fall into the water, that staying calm can mean the difference between life and death.

The pain in Sam's skull began to rise, as he fought to free his hands from their binding. The water was rising fast and would soon fill the chamber, sealing his fate. He fought to hold his breath but the pain was becoming unbearable and the young hunter knew he would have to let out his air soon.

 **SPN**

Dean watched as his brother's last source of air was cut off and began to panic. His mind turned off all reason and he jumped into the well, carefully aiming away from Sam. Castiel stayed behind, admiring the well-drawn warding symbols on the walls of the well. Dean crashed into the water, and turned towards Sam as the water closed over his brother's head. "Nonononono….."

He reached under the water and grabbed Sam's face, trying to lift his head above the water to no avail. He settled on just squeezing the back of his neck gently, assuring him that his brother was here and that he would make everything ok again. "I'm here Sammy, i'm here." Dean stated, mostly for himself, as Sam was too far gone to hear a word his brother said.

Sam's lungs felt as if they were in a vice grip and he couldn't focus on anything, and then he felt Dean's hand grip his neck and he fought harder to keep his lips sealed shut. His eyes flickered open and he looked to the side, to see his brother's form under the water struggling with the ropes. Sam twisted his hands around in their binding and grabbed the side of Dean's hand hard, air escaping from his lips.

Dean's eyes widened as he shook his head and gave Sam a hard look saying, 'Don't you dare even think of giving up.' His little brother's grip tightened a bit as more air escaped his lips, and his eyes grew sad. Dean squeezed back with all his strength and used his free hand to yank harder against the ropes. His hand loosened a fraction as most of his air rushed out in a blast.

Dean came up for air and took as deep a breath as he could manage and grabbed the knife from his belt,before going back under and sawing on the rope. Sam's head felt like it was going to explode and he was just so scared and he couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe, couldn't, couldn't. The rest of his air rushed out and he was helpless to fight the urge to breathe and he got a lungful of water.

He pulled his leg from underneath him and hit Dean's thigh lightly, he needed to say goodbye and he wished he could apologize. Dean dropped his knife in shock and looked into Sam's eyes, they were tired, scared, and sad all at the same time and he just gave a faint smile and his body gave into the fight for air. His body spasmed once, twice, and then was still. His eyes still open, seeing nothing.

Dean's sob echoed through the water and even reached Cas's ears as he tore through the rope with a new strength he didn't know he had. But he couldn't focus on that because his baby brother was dying right in front of him and he had to save him, had to protect him. Even as his own lungs were bursting, he scooped his brother up and swam towards the surface with him. Dean wasn't sure he was going to make it with his vision beginning to blur at the edges, but just as his vision dimmed, he crashed through the surface desperately gasping for air.

"CAS, I NEED YOU!" He screamed desperately, realizing he was unable to climb back up the walls of the well. "Dean it's warded I can't get in." Cas was scared for Sam but even more worried for what would happen to Dean if his brother didn't recover. He knew it could push the hunter over the edge. "I have an idea," he called down. "Hold your breath and dive to the bottom, i'm going to destroy the wall."

 **SPN**

Dean took the biggest breath he could manage and covered Sam's nose and mouth as he dived down to the bottom of the well. He felt the well tremble and the rock from the walls began to fall onto him, pushing him against the bottom. 'C'mon Cas,' he thought. 'Hurry it up.' Dean's lungs were beginning to burn and there was no way he was letting go of Sam to push the rubble away. Air began to escape from his pursed lips and he placed a trembling hand over his mouth, sealing it shut.

Then the rubble was gone and the boys were both lying on the sand by the well, but only one was gasping for air. Dean moved to hover over Sam before he had even caught his breath and pressed his head to his brother's chest, his heart skipping a beat when he heard no sound. He looked to Castiel in desperation, but the angel was slumped over against the well, chest rising and falling steadily. He had exhausted his grace and was now unconscious, meaning Dean had to do this alone.

He placed his hands over the younger winchester's chest,trying desperately to remember the brief CPR class he had taken in high school. He was uncertain if this was right but he had to try something and he clasped his left hand over his right, interlocking his left fingers between his right and began to thrust downwards just under the center of his chest. Dean counted to 30 and pinched his brother's nose shut, sealing his lips over Sam's and breathing out deeply twice. God he hoped he was doing this right, nothing was happening.

What if he was too late? No. He couldn't let himself think like that. He was not going to give up. "C'mon Sammy, breathe. You can do it." No response. He bent down and gave him 2 more rescue breaths. "C'MON SAM, BREATHE!" Still nothing, and exhaustion was beginning to settle into his arms. The first tears began to slip down his cheeks. "Sammy please….I can't do this without you man. I need you. Sam please!"

Dean was sobbing now as he slumped to his elbows next to Sam's body. "Sammy please…" His voice trailed off into a near inaudible whisper as all the hope he had left him. He had failed his father. Sam was gone, and it was all his fault.

 **SPN**

Sam bolted upright gasping for air, but he stopped mid movement when he realised he was no longer in the well. He was nowhere in the same vicinity it seemed as he looked around. He was lying outside in the parking lot of the apartment he shared with Jessica before her death. He stood on shaky legs, leaning against a conveniently parked car for support. How could he be here? The case was miles away and he hadn't been back since that night.

Actually if he thought hard enough, the place had burned down with her all those years ago. So how could it still be standing, and a better question would be, how the hell did he get here? And then it dawned on him. He lifted his arms up to look at his wrists, which should have rope burns on them from trying to escape the well. His arms were completely healed.

He was in Heaven. He had died and gone to Heaven. Sam had to see if it was for real. he walked up the all too familiar driveway and found the key to his apartment in his pocket. He slowly unlocked the door, not truly believing it was real. As the hunter entered his apartment, he heard a voice call out from the kitchen. "Sam are you home early? I was just making lunch if you'd like to join me."

Sam ran into the kitchen and scooped Jess up in his arms, startling her and making her drop the knife she was holding. "Sam what's gotten into you, is everything ok?" "Everything is fine Jess, just perfect actually." He couldn't believe his eyes, Jessica was alive! "Alright Sam," she said, kissing him. "Put me down so I can finish lunch." She finished with a laugh and Sam let her go, wandering up to their room to lie down.

'It can't be true,' he thought. 'I must be dreaming.' Just then Jess came up stairs and into their room, sitting by his legs. "Hey Sam?" "Yea?" "We have to talk about something." "What is it Jess?" And then he saw her eyes were filling with tears and they spilled over as she hugged him tightly. "Baby, what's wrong?" "Oh Sam, don't you see? Look at your arms."

The hunter took his arm from the embrace and looked at his wrist, watching the bright, red welts begin to blossom over his arm. Before he could ask what was going on, Jessica continued. "Oh Sammy, you have to choose. Don't you get it? You have a second chance. You have to choose if you want to stay here or go back and live again." A lump formed in Sam's throat as the words sunk in. He didn't want to leave Jess, but how would Dean feel if he knew his brother had given up?

 **SPN**

Dean was broken to say the least. He was on his hands and knees sobbing next to the corpse of his baby brother. An idea came to mind as a last ditch effort to save his brother, and he sat up on his knees and slammed his fist into Sam's chest. Once, twice, three times, but got no response. Just as he was giving up, the younger hunter surged upwards and began to choke out water.

Dean eyes filled with tears of relief as he rolled Sam onto his side, so he could get the water out easier. "That's it Sammy, i'm here. Just breathe little bro, just breathe." Their embrace continued until Sam had coughed out all the water in his lungs and began taking shaky, wheezing breaths. "Easy Sam, easy. Just breathe. Dean's here and it's going to be alright I promise." Once Sam could support himself sitting down, the older hunter went to check on Castiel.

"Hey Cas, you alright? Sammy's ok, we just need to get the hell out of this town and get him to a hospital." He considered that for a moment, before speaking again. "Maybe you should see a doctor too, Cas." He shook the angels shoulder, wiping away the remainder of tears. Castiel stirred and his eyelids fluttered open. "De-..Dean? Where are we? What happened?" HE asked, trying to stand.

"Woah there tiger, let's just get you back to the car first." Dean wrapped the angels arm around the back of his neck and helped him stand, leaning him against the remainder of the well. "Think you can walk?" Cas gingerly pushed himself off the wall, stumbling slightly but staying on his feet. "Yes Dean, I can manage. How's Sam?" Before Dean could answer, Sam had apparently come to his senses as he called out a weak, "I'm fine."

The older hunter walked to his brother and placed his arm around his waist to steady him, after placing Sam's arm around the back of his neck. "Sure you are Sammy, let's just get back to the Impala. Then we can talk about how fine you are."

 **SPN**


End file.
